Random Times at Pokemon High
by UndyingBulbasuar
Summary: Basically the title. Main characters are MANGA characters. If we see you beg for Ash or May. Shits going to get real.
1. Chapter 1

Random Times at Pokémon High

This is a random fanfic made by Undying Fear and Bulbasaur23456(7)* the parenthesis and the seven are unsure of. (Everyone will be the age WE(Me and Nikolai) DETERMINE. If you gotta problem call 1-800-Go-Fuck-Yourself. OR contact our online service system chokesondick

Who will be featured in this chapter of random High school shit.

Red the Battler. 16 yrs. of age.

Blue the Evolver (Thief). 16 yrs. of age.

Green the Trainer. 16 yrs. of age.

Yellow the Healer. 16 yrs. of age.

Aaron OC – Trainer from America. Thank you very mas. 16 yrs. of age.

Nikolai OC – Champion from Sinnoh… the fuck happened to Cynthia? Did shit get real? 16 yrs. of age.

Professor Oak.

Nurse Joy, Janine, Officer Jenny.

Chapter 1 – Crazy Avatar Shit

This is a story I heard from this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guys twin brother, who knew this pedophile, who knew this Pokémon trainers brother, who knew my third cousin twice removed, who went to Pokémon high.

These, are their stories. (DA DUN)

On the way to Greens house, Aaron is playing his PSP -while walking along side Blue, Red, Yellow, and Nikolai- like a balla-in-da-house! Thank you verehmas. Grand Poke Auto is playing, and you can hear the sounds of civilians getting electrocuted by rogue Pikachu's in rocket launchers. GAME SFX

"'WE ARE GETTING REPORTS FROM LAW ENFORCEMENT THAT A ASIAN MALE HAS TAKEN TO THE STREETS ARMED WITH A PIKACHU! Now, to the witness for his terrible report of what's going down in Pallet Town. Hey… that rhymed."

'I CAME OUTSIDE AND DIS BOI WAS THROWIN PIKACHU. ELECTROFYING JIGGLYPUFFS, AND SQUIRTLES. I THOUGHT ARCEUS WAS GOING TO HAVE ME KILLED. THEN OFFICER JENNY CALLED ARCANINE (GROWLITHE) AND FLAMETHROWED THIS BOY AND HE RESPAWNED AT THE POKEMON CENTER AND CAME RIGHT BACK! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!'"

Everyone sweat dropped, after hearing that… even Aaron, who was PLAYING the game. After about 5 minutes, Nikolai spoke up to Yellow. Maybe he's about to try out that new disease called SWAGG. Hope it doesn't kill Yellow. She's very FRAIL for her age.

"Hey Yellow, I need to talk to you," As he punched her in the stomach with a Science Textbook. (WHERE DID HE GET IT?! HE DOESN'T STUDY!)

"Ouch! Nikolai! What the fruit was that for you inconsiderate monkey crap from Sinnoh!" Yellow squealed as Nikolai pulled up her collar so she's looking him dead in the eyes.

"Listen here, and listen good bitch. I want the money by Tuesday at 3:18:05 PM, or I will be at your house with a machete, and don't think I'll go easy on your little shit-for-brains boyfriend here either!" He looks over at them. Nikolai said with acid on his tongue, and Green just happened to walk out of the house to head to school.

"N-Nikolai… Are you on some kind of drug? Why, are you abusing Yellow?!" Green said a bit suspiscioso.

"Because she just sits there and TAKES IT," Nikolai exclaimed.

-SKIPPING TO THE SCHOOL DAY BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS SURE NOONE WANTS TO HEAR THE TRAGEDY OF THE BUS DRIVER.(PM FOR TRAGIC STORY)-

Class Room A-1 Sophomore Year Class B. (Mrs. Janine!) Math Class.

"So the formula is (2x-6a) divided by the square root of 3, times the dividend of 12,835,932 squares and 3 squirrels, that's how you get the answer of…wait… this isn't right… I didn't write this…DAMMIT NIKOLAI!" Ms. Janine spoke a little livid as she struggles to erase the permanent marker off the CHALK board.

"_Hum humm hummmm," _Yellow hummed, as she drifted to sleep slowly in class.

'Her voice, Mmm, yes, I want a piece of that Yellow ASS,' Red thought aloud, as he watched her hum. Nikolai then looked around at all the students

"Uhm… Red…. What are you saying?" Yellow stated, a bit curious about her stalker buddy. Red looked at her with a completely red face, seems like he's infected with SWAGG. 'Oh god… what's he going to say to me…' Just as Red was about to confess his feelings to Yellow, his face received an impact of immeasurable proportions, the TM disc, known as SWAGGER.

"LOOK RED! NOW YOU HAVE IT! YOU HAVE SWAG! HOW'S IT FEEL TO HAVE SOMETHING CLOSELY RELATED TO AN STD?!" Nikolai said as everyone in the class stood. "NO SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN!" Everyone then sat back down, Nikolai said in a whisper, "That's one musical number avoided… about twenty more to go…" and Ms. Janine who hadn't heard a thing all day, quickly turned around, glaring at Nikolai, as she pulled off her slipper, you can hear a faint voice whispering in the background, (_Aaron said it)_… "La Chancla…"

Nikolai quickly turned towards Ms. Janine and glared back at her, "Bring on the Chanclas," he stated in a very serious tone as Ms. Janine glared back with a sickeningly creepy grin on her face, a fang showing(ISNT THAT SAPPHIRES TRADEMARK FANG?!). "I will use the power of the Chanclas on your face Nikolai, sit back down!" Ms. Janine said with acid on her tongue. Yellow got up and began to speak.

"Nikolai, please for the sake of all that is Arceus, sit the fruit down!" Nikolai proceeded to punish Yellow by throwing a text book at her, it impacted her face terribly.

"Someone take Yellow to the nurse's office!" Red immediately jumped up and raised his hand, and Ms. Janine stared suspiciously. "I'll take her Ms. Janine," Ms. Janine pondered this, "All right Red, take her and no sex talk!" Just as she said that, a textbook cratered her face, and she crippled the chalk board, once impact happened, Nikolai and Blue, separated the room by gender.

"Boys with Nikolai, and Girls with me, you gotta problem talk to Green." Blue stated very matter-o-factly. No one questioned Blue, because Blue is the super-thief of the world. "Alright girls. Here is a video on how to jerk off a male." Of course there was that one LESBIAN in the class that stayed on the boys' side.

"Jessica… What the fucking hell, are you doing over here, nigga?" Nikolai stated with confusion in his voice, as Jessica said with complete and utter confidence. "I'm a lesbian, I don't want to watch a video on how to ejaculate a male sex organ, I won't be touching one any time soon. Go Team Lesbian." As soon as those last three words came out Green threw a pokeball at the window and Charizard appeared. "I heard someone say Team so and so… so I thought Team Rocket was back… Charizard, use Blast Burn on Jessica, JUST to be safe. She could be a spy for Team Rocket!" (Background SFX, 'TEAM GALACTIC COMMANDER RIGHT BEHIND YOU!' Nikolai screamed.) Nobody notices Nikolai screaming.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCREW YOU GUYS! ITS TEXT BOOK TIME! GET READY TO LEARN! THE HARD WAY!" Nikolai screams, his eyes turning white as math, English, social studies and science text books** spin around him. Students run screaming, anarchy ensues, and the girls… have no idea what's going on.. Why you ask? There's a curtain separating the room. WOW. Note** These books have about 1,000 to 2,000 pages within them… so they are pretty heavy.

(On the girls' side)

"And this is how you grab the shaft of the male sex organ, known as the penis. You must slide your hand with a tight grip on the shaft, up and down. Slowly, while getting faster, make sure to tease the tip." Blue stated as girls, closed their eyes and screamed watching this porn video on masturbation of the male sex organ. Blue took a few moments to look around the room, and noticed something odd. There were three males on this side, and ONLY 12 females. 'What happened to Jessica?' She thought, 'She is BI after all,' as Blue looked around the class once more, she noticed the door to the classroom close, so she checked it out, and Lieutenant Surge, walking down the hall with his face in his hands. "Sucks to be him…"

(On the boys' side.)

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP US!" Jessica screamed as her head was caved in with a science text book, Green looked around the classroom and saw blood everywhere he looked, and the one spot that was clean, he was standing in it, too late, his face was impacted with a math book. OUCH. Green flew back 19 feet blood spurting from his nose and mouth. We believe a few teeth were found in the excavation of the classroom. Text books were, flying everywhere and one lone science book tears down the curtains impacting one of the yaoi fanboys on the other side. "OH MY GOD SORRY," Nikolai screamed. One science book hit Blue in the kneecap. She proceeded to collapse like a pile of bricks. Hilarious.

Students are dying, being butchered and murdered, by their educational supplies. You can hear Aaron diving out the 3rd floor window screaming, "FLYING NIMBUS! HELP! SHIT GOT REAL UP IN THERE! WAIT… OH NO! WRONG SHOW!" (We believe Aaron was aware he was in a show and was being recorded. We stuck to the plan. He fell out the window. He broke his legs. No Nimbus appeared.)

(Lets skip the brutal war against the Book Avatar and go straight to the Nurses Office.)

"Mmm yes… You're asleep Yellow… I guess you're officially mine for the taking." Red states, as he proceeds to remove her shirt, and just as soon the Nurse walks in and stops Red, with a challenge of Kung Fu styles. She throws 60 punches at Red, and he dodges them all but one and is slammed into the wall, cratering it with his form. Red pulls out 3 text books and chucks them at the nurse, while she easily dodges them. With the third dodge, Yellow was regaining consciousness and the text book slammed into her face mercilessly crushing her nose and mouth, she fell back into her bed and blood covered the bed. Red and Nurse Joy then stopped and stared at Yellow for three seconds before restarting their epic fight, but they can't… they feel a maliciously devastatingly evil aura behind them… and they turn around to see Prof. Oak.

"Uhm, hi old man, how are you this fine afternoon!?" Red says with a hint of fear in his voice, and Joy of course, she said it with so much happiness you wouldn't know she was in trouble. Oak doesn't say a thing. He grabs them both by their collar and drags them to his office, and throws Yellow over his shoulder, as he passes through the hallway he tosses Joy into Jenny's classroom.

"Jenny, your best friend Joy, is being a douche. Take care of it." Oak states with malice in his voice, and Jenny stares in fear as her best friend is limp in his arms… "JOY OHMYGOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!"

Oak leaves Joy in there, and continues walking down the corridor to his office. A text book breaks the door to class A-1, and it narrowly misses Oak. Flames ensue upon Prof. Oak's eyes, and he walks in grabs Nikolai, Green and Blue, and then continues to walk down the hall, where he spots Aaron, limping back inside…

"H-h-h-hey Prof Oak…. H-h-h-h-h-h-h-how's it going, I-I-I-I just fell out of the third floor window…" Aaron states terrified. "Please don't hurt me Oak."

"Go to my office NOW Aaron."

"Yes sir…"

As they are walking through the corridor they almost pass a bathroom and Nikolai goes berserk, "GOD DAMMIT IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M GOING DOWN WITH STYLE" Nikolai screams as he chucks his last book in the air randomly, and It searches the school dodging students in its way breaking windows and doors as it finds the perfect kill.

(In Professor Oak's Office)

"Alright lets go over what happened. Nikolai. You went avatar. You killed 13 students. You fatally injured another 53. And you broke at least, ATLEAST, Three BILLION poke dollars' worth of school supplies and school furniture. How exactly are you going to pay for that?" Oak says completely stuplified.

Nikolai stares at Oak, like Oak is an idiot, "I'm the champion of Sinnoh, YO! I get paid 10billion Poke bucks MORE, in spending money every week, then you get in a 20 years' salary working at this school. Please tell me, you think I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID?! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I DID! I'll DO IT AGAIN TOO, WHY? CUZ I'M THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH! BITCH!"

"A-a-alright then Nikolai… we will be billing you for the school and those kids medical bills."

Just then Nikolai throws 5billion pokedollars in Oaks face from his wallet, everyone stares at Nikolai like he is out of his mind.

"Keep the change old man! Like I said, 10 billion pokay buckas a weeka! More than 20 yearsa in your lifa! NIGGA!" Nikolai says reassuringly.

"Uhm… alright," Oak pulls out his PA system and tries to call Jenny over," Jenny could you please take this to the main building and get repairs started, also compensate the children Nikolais' avatar state demolished. Tell their families we will be paying for everything."

"Sorry Oak, kinda busy right now, just checked the female bathrooms on the 6th floor. There are 4 girls laying in their feces unconscious with craters in their skulls. Only evidence we have is a lone science text book. Mac Grath 4th edition. We think this was murder sir. We will check back with you in a moment."

"What the… don't worry about it Jenny.. I have the culprit in my custody already. Come get the money and use it to handle this matter. Hurry up an come get this stuff Jenny I do not have all d-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jenny screams.

"What is happening?!"

"Everyone was just assaulted and KO'd by the Student Handbook. It just appeared from the window in an explosion of glass, everyone… everyone is dead… What am I going to do n-"

"Jenny? Jenny?! JEENNNNNYYYY!?"

You can hear maniacal laughter in the background on Jenny's side as someone whispers… "Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE?!" and someone else whispers "Gaaame over…"

"Oh my god. My only security officer that I trusted is dead! Who killed her?! OMG!" Oak screams in terror as his head is crushed by an incoming text book called, "Living with a big penis."

Two hours later in the Computer lab… Aaron and Nikolai close the internet browser on the computer wide eyed… and they look at eachother, and say at the same time.

"We are NEVER reading fanfiction again…" They say in unison.

"Who the hell is UndyingFear?!" Aaron states upset. "This guy is pretending to be me… Shits about to get real when I find him!"

"I know what you're saying bro, but who is this bulbasaur23456 guy? He sounds like a really charming, yaoi lover… hmm…" Nikolai says completely oblivious to the point at hand.

"I don't know… but if we read this again… the story had better be better cause I am already writing a bad review. This shit is bullshit."

That… is the story of Random Highschool Shit.

Depending on Reviews. This will be a very short story. If we get positive reviews we may lengthen it to ateast 10 chapters. Do not worry. Each chapter will be atleast. 2,500 words long in minimum. This story is brought to you by "UndyingBulbasuar" It will be on an account, made by both accounts.

Don't say. Just think it. I know… we're geniuses. A 17 year old(FutaXTrap fanatic) and a 15 year old perv( Yaoi fanatic).

Thank you for reading, if you have any issues with our awesomeness please pm UndyingFear or Bulbasuar23456. Do NOT pm this account or you WILL be destroyed. Thank you. Have a nice day. And please, check back within a month for chapter two! SAYONARA!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Random Times at Pokémon High

This is a random fanfic made by Undying Fear and Bulbasaur23456 (7)* the parenthesis and the seven are unsure of. (Everyone will be the age WE (Me and Nikolai) DETERMINE. If you gotta problem call 1-800-Go-Fuck-Yourself. OR contact our online service system chokesondick

Our Administrator on our Site demands you visit this video. watch?v=s5V7y-g437s

Who will be featured in this chapter of random High school shit?

Red the Battler. 16 yrs. of age.

Blue the Evolver (Thief). 16 yrs. of age.

Green the Trainer. 16 yrs. of age.

Yellow the Healer. 16 yrs. of age.

Aaron OC – Trainer from America. Thank you very mas. 16 yrs. of age. Nikolai and Jordan's brother.

Nikolai OC – Champion from Sinnoh… the fuck happened to Cynthia? Did shit get real? 16 yrs. of age, also the Team Galactic Executive Administrator. Aaron and Jordan's brother.

Jordan OC – Nothing Special All level 100 caterpies. Aaron and Nikolai's brother.

Tristen OC – Nikolai's First Employee, WASN'T able to rank up.

Professor Oak.

Nurse Joy, Janine, Officer Jenny.

Phil OC – Inter-dimensional Being, New Student Teacher, Fiancée to Gabby.

Gabby OC – Inter-dimensional Being, New Student Teacher, Fiancée to Phil.

Chapter 2 – Co-ordinated Avatar Shit

(On the Magic School Bus of Death.)

"Hey Phil, So uhm how are you doing today…" Aaron asked with a decisive look on his face.

"Dude… I'm your bro, and I'm your teacher. Please do not get the two confused."

"Calm down bro, it's not like we are at school or anything yet."

"TRUE! THE STATEMENT YOU HAVE MADE IS TRUE."

"Would you two please shut up…?" Blue stated.

On the way to the school they witness a massive car accident. There were corpses, lying down in the center of the road. Children's heads were rolling, men's intestines lined the streets, women are crying on the streets over lost husbands, boyfriends, and children, some even crying for siblings... Nikolai, looking out of the window, flips off a switch… and the corpses self-destructed. Civilians, who lined the streets around the corpses, scream as body parts and other limbs fly out in all directions, bone matter and bone shrapnel stabbing into people's eyes. Random civilians scream and run into the streets getting hit by passing cars. A three year old waddles in front of the school bus… poor thing is flattened like a pancake.

"OH, MY GOD! Mr. Bus Driver, you just ran over a BABY!" Yellow screams in absolute terror. A random passerby runs at the bus and covers Yellow's window in blood. Someone throws a poison dart piercing the bus drivers' neck. (We'll explain the bus drivers' story later on.)

"N-Nikolai… do you have a moment? You have a phone call from a… Proton?" Aaron stated.

"Oh my god…. Give me the damn phone." Aaron hands Nikolai the phone quietly, silently laughing. 'Oh… this is going to be good…' (Due to consumer criticism, we are going to let you read the phone call.)

The Phone Call -

"Hello? Is this Nikolai? I am a Team Rocket Executive, my name is Proton. I'm calling to inform you that your Veilstone City Warehouse is in our con-."

"You don't know what the fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck you are talking about, my grunts could and WOULD take out your entire team. Hell even my basic grunts, with LEVEL 1 Zubats and PIDGEYS could destroy your team. GET OFF THIS LINE! POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING USEFUL, JOIN US. No… never mind don't, we don't need weaklings. Hell I think a weakling is stronger than you. MAYBE PLANKTON IS PHYSICALLY STRONGER THAN YOU; WE ALREADY KNOW HE'S MENTALLY STRONGER!" Nikolai screamed into the phone at the Team Rocket Administrator, at the top of his lungs.

"W-what are you talking about?! We already took over floors 1-4. We have 100 grunts on each floor taking on your stupid inconsiderate grunts." The Rocket Admin, said a bit annoyed.

"Oh really, every time a grunt loses, I get a text message on my PokéGear, AND a distress call. Do you do that too? OH. Probably stopped huh? Got too many did ya? Maybe you should TRAIN your Pokémon. Try Route 1 near Pallet Town. I hear the Pokémon are easy to KILL. I think MAYBE you can take a Pidgey…with your entire team maybe…" Everyone saw Nikolai, when he said that, they knew how bad the situation was, they could see the contours of his face changing. They knew what that face was… the infamous, TROLL FACE. (TROLLED)

"F-Fuck you Nikolai, I'm going to go do that… -crying-."

"Yeah, go ahead and do that, have fun with that Ratatta."

End Phone Call -

"Hey Nikolai and Aaron… Uhm… Why did the corpses explode on the road?" Jordan asks very… suspicious. He looks around at the exploding corpses and laughs crazily. "Oh the God Damn blood, the glorious blood, Ahahaha!"

"Huh? Oh… the corpses? I had them explode because they were getting in the way of our passage to School." Nikolai stated with a murderously sadistic look on his face. "Hey… Yellow what you are doing?" he asks with a Science Text Book in hand.

"Uh leave me alone Nikolai. I really don't want to be bothered with your rudeness…" Yellow said softly.

"EXCUSE ME, Bitch…?! You wanna play a game? The one where you die…" Nikolai stated angrily, his BOOK Avatar powers charging.

"Calm down guys… lets troll a mom… lets troll… Crystal's mom…" Blue states very auspiciously. Blue immediately dials in the PokéGear *67- (Crystals' mom's number.) "Uhm Hello. This is Senor Palatine from the School Council. Uhm… we are having a serious problem with Crystal. She uhm… she sent some messages to some people. They want to know if she's really in Highschool. Because, well… We got this whole thing going on with students getting attacked by child molesters. A...Are you there ma'am?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here! Oh my. .. Look at the size of those flowers!" Crystals Mom states, "Oh they are so pretty, I just want to pluck 'em and hang them in my house… make the house smell pretty."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask for your full attention. Look, we have a website that protects students. I'll send it to you in an email. We already have yours, since you are the registered guardian of Crystal. Uhm… please get a pen and paper."

"Your voice is really high pitched… are you a girl?"

"No Ma'am, I'm just really feminine, uhm… I actually look like a girl. But that's beside the point." Silent laughter is made while Blue is trying to troll the mom…

"Okay uhm… what is the email?"

"Al pha…"

"Alpha?"

"Yeah… Alpha… then Kenny… the boy name."

"Oh alright… AlphaKenny… anything else?"

"Yeah… the whole thing is ALPHAKENNYBODY, like body parts." Blue immediately places the phone on speaker, and the trolling begins. "Could… you please restate the beginning of the email to me?"

"Y-yeah… Alpha…Kenny…body… is that right…" Green and Red burst out laughing. –Whispers in background- (Yeah… I bet she would!) Everyone bursts into laughter and tears.

"I'm sorry ma'am… you're able to do what?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything like that… all I said was AlphaKennyBody (I'll fuck anybody. LOL)"

"Ma'am. Goodbye. We understand that you'll fuck anybody. But now I've got to go. Yutikimas."

"WHAT?! NOOO-." CLICK

The entire bus is quiet for a few minutes. It's brutal, as soon as she hung up the phone. Something terrible happened. However because it happened 10 minutes before they arrived at school, we do not have time for it, in this chapter.

(While they are at the school building, the following has occurred.)

"Alright Class, my name is Gabby, and this is my Fiancée, Phil. He is also your instructor. Mess around in class, and I promise I will put a .38 caliber special round inside your skull. I never leave the house without a weapon." Gabby states very melodramatically. Phil looks a bit uneasy about this teaching job now… Aaron laughs out loud, and walks up to Gabby, stares her in the eye… and HUGS her. "P-Phil, tell your friend to let go of me! He's touching me!" Gabby then proceeded to use her left foot and slammed it as hard as she could into Aaron's stomach, then launches a flurry of swift silent wind punches, that broke Mach 2, yet not make a sound. Aaron of course, didn't move a muscle; he just sat there and took all 42 punches to the stomach, didn't vomit, but had a very… sexual look on his face.

"Oh… my, Gabby… I didn't know you had such a…. diabolical fist of destruction… It… it made me very blissful … oh…. My stomach feels SO good…" Aaron moans out in a frightful mixture of pleasure, pain, and absolute uncanny fear. He collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach, spasming in orgasm the class thought. No… He had a seizure. Perverts, that's what you readers are.

"Alright, alright, alright, Gabby, please go sit at your desk. I will stand and help teach the students. Now, today we will be going over Astronomies, Physics, with a little help from Chemistry. That should be able to torture you students enough. Due to Aaron's stupidity, you guys will be punished to the full extent of the teacher's law." Phil states very angrily, but with a seriously happy and cheerful face, that screams. 'Don't fuck with me, I'll wear this face when I kill you, and even then… you probably won't see it coming.'

"Bitch… please. I never knew Teachers had it in them to try and start shit with ME, Champion of Sinnoh, and the Executive Administrator of Team Galactic. Aaron and I will demolish you…" Nikolai states very matter of factly. Aaron looks at him a bit unsure of what is going on and states very shyly, "Uhm Nikolai, couldn't you take them on by yourself? I mean… you have so many LVL. 100 Pokémon, and so many Pokémon meat shields, little brother. I really personally do not think you need my help brother."

"Aaron… Aaron… Aaron, I know you are my second in charge, but did I give you permission to speak? Hmm? Did I fucking say you could talk while I'm talking?!" Nikolai screams out at Aaron very skeptically.

"No Nikolai."

"That's what I thought, I'm getting angry with the fact no one else is talking. So… I'm going to kill someone with a fucking text book, mother fucker."

"Nikolai please calm down." Yellow asks very politely, just as a text book crushes her nose to pieces and she is forced to go back to the nurse. "God… popsicles, Nikolai…" Yellow manages to groan out before she collapsed on to the floor for dear life, trying not to suffocate as she goes unconscious.

"Oh my god, not again, I have a question Ms. Gabby! Can I take Yellow to the nurses' office?" Red asks eagerly, with a slightly mischievous grin on his face.

"Uhm… Red, why are you so eager to take her to the Nurses Office?" Gabby asks with feigned concern. Phil looks over at Gabby and smacks her ass, thus making her eep and blush.

(Sorry Readers. She IS an Adult. No hentai or anything here. Maybe a sex scene in one of the later chapters… -WINK- Phil is just awesome like that. Don't worry something you'll find very funny will happen.)

Gabby immediately turned around, pulled a .38 special revolving pistol, out of her left pocket. Phil backed off for a moment, as soon as the muzzle touched his temple; he knew it was time to back off… Of course that didn't stop your "friendly" neighborhood Nikolai from releasing a Typhlosion in the Classroom and ordering it to use a BLAST BURN on Gabby and Phil. Aaron looked up a bit worried, because he's never seen Gabby mad, but Phil… Phil looked absolutely petrified, as if he just saw a Pokémon version of MEDUSA. Gabby turned around and unleashed a swarm of starters.

Nikolai wasn't worried at all. He sent out… a magikarp. This wasn't just ANY Magikarp, this one was genetically engineered for splashing, and battle. Nikolai looked at the 3 Kanto starters. "DoucheKarp please go ahead and use hyper beam, you blasted stupid fish." The Magikarp looked a bit puzzled, however if you listened carefully, you could hear a voice coming from its mouth saying, 'I'MA FIRING MAH LAZAAAAA! BABAAAAA!' Magikarps hyper beam, annihilated the 3 Kanto Starters, there weren't even remains to determine which Pokémon got killed first. It was just that bad.

"OH MY SCIENCE, YOU GOT RAPED BY A MAGIKARP! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Phil burst out laughing and immediately had some kind of stroke, collapsed on the floor, twitched, and fainted. Nikolai looked at his Typhlosion, and pulled a syringe out of his backpack. He then injected the red liquid solution into Typhlosions neck. Typhlosion then did a flying somersault and did a power ranger pose, with the explosions too. He then roared, and then the enemy 3 Hoenn starters were forced into a Pokéball and they exploded, the Pokéballs exploded. It looked like a Self-Destruct move.

"MY POKEMON! NOOO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INJECT THE POKERUS INTO YOUR POKEMON?" Gabby screamed in absolute terror.

"Because I am awesome, remember this the next time you try to control MY classroom." Nikolai stated slowly making sure she heard him. He then chucked a dictionary out a window. That dictionary went through all the regions.

"We have incoming reports of a Terrorist attack in all of our regions. We believe the Sinnoh Champion, and Team Galactic Executive, Nikolai, is behind these attacks, for who else can throw a book that can defy the Laws Of Physics by itself. We have 17 confirmed deaths in Kanto, 56 in Hoenn, 12 in Johto, and 908 in Sinnoh. Most of the Sinnoh deaths are Team Rocket members. Man, those guys need to get stronger. I mean… a book can't possibly… what is that… is that a plane? Oh my god, NO IT'S A BOOK! TAKE CO-." Buzzed Silence is heard, as the news team in Unova is taken out of action by a violent dictionary gone rogue.

A second report from the Callous Region has been received.

"Oh my god! Everything is on fire! Somebody please help us! There are books everywhere, they are killing everybody, is there no one that can save us?! SOME ONE PLEASE SAVE US! WE ARE BRAND NEW TO THIS AREA AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON! Wait… what is that, Oh my fu-." We are now adding Callous death count of 5,230,126 lives taken by books.

-End of Chapter Commentary-

"What the hell did we just read Phil…?"

"I really don't know… Aaron… I think this is the beginning…of the end"

"Yeah I bet it is…"

"Shut up Nikolai"

"Fuck you too Aaron. Go fuck your wife Phil. She misses you."

"You are a true little devil shit. I hope your Pokémon get aids and die."

"They will die, but they will die like bosses. They are in control of everything."

-End of Commentary-

To everyone who read our story.

If you loved it. Thank you

If you hated it.

Fuck you.

It's our story, live with how it's written you fuckers.

Ahahahahaha: D


End file.
